Nevermore, again
by Opalaisha
Summary: This is the same main idea as the episode 'Nevermore' Except this time, Robin and Beast Boy get sucked into the mirror instead of Cyborg. Now the trio must find a way to combat Anger. Rated T for romance and violence. Chapter 9 up!
1. Chapter 1

'Nevermore, again'

This is a slightly different version of the episode, Nevermore, except this time. It's Beast Boy and Robin who go into Raven's mirror.

"I cannot believe this happened!" said Raven as she was walking home from a broken down warehouse. This was just another night wasted by Slade trying to stupify them. "Wanna play Mega-Blasters 4 when we get home Tin man?" This started it. "I will so beat you, little grass stain!" said Cyborg triumphantly. 'Boys' Raven thought irritated.

"Dumb and Dumber, can you please beat this arguement with actions and not words?!" asked Robin extremely irritated that Slade got away again. "Please Robin, do not beat yourself up over Slade. He is, how you say, slimy." said Starfire, sensing Robin's being mad. 'My gosh, could her voice be any more sugary?' thought Raven, her aggravation growing.

Robin and Starfire kissed when they were in Tokyo, but, for some reason they didn't take it any further. 'I wonder if he just doesn't feel the same about her... What if he wants someone else? What if I have a chance now... What the heck am I thinking?!' This caused a trash can, sitting outside their tower to explode. Everyone saw the dark energy and turned towards Raven, she sensed it. "Don't worry, I need to meditate, that's all..." said Raven, more to herself than to her comrades.

With that, she levitated all the way to the roof of Titans Tower and settled. Robin, being the nice, kindhearted guy that he was, went to go investigate. It was around two hours later, that he gained up the courage to go and ask what was wrong. 'Raven is just one of my comrades, why am I scared to talk to her?' 'Heh, she's a comrade, I litteraly went to Hell and back to save from the tyranny of her father. But, that's beside the point.' Little to everyone, even himself. Even though he kissed Starfire, he knew deep down that he wasn't in love with Starfire. What he felt for her was more of a protection type relationship. No one knew that, deep down, he was developing feelings for the dark resident of the tower.

Robin went up the staircase and finally reached the door to the roof. He stuck his head out and saw Raven hovering in her lotus position, chanting her famous mantra. "Azeroth Metrion Zinthos" chanted Raven. A sneaky little plan crawled up into Robin's head and he decided, what other way to cheer up someone, than to make them laugh? Seemingly undiscovered, Robin inched his way to Raven, bent on scaring the heck out of her. He was almost there.

'Does he think I'm stupid' thought Raven as she pretended to meditate. Raven really finished her meditation session right before Robin came up, but decided to play along with the chirade... for now. She was really planning something of her own.

Robin finally was standing right behind her floating form, and was about to pounce, when... Suddenly, Raven phased through the ground, leaving Robin awestruck. Robin felt a prescence behind him and turned around to find Raven's monotone expression. "Heh, you knew I was here, didn't you? said Robin, feeling more emberassed than ever before. "Yes Boy blunder, I knew you were here even before you thought up this little chirade. You've lived for me for so long. Yet, you didn't know I could feel prescences?" asked Raven, slightly irritated at her leader's stupidity.

This caused Robin to blush, when he remembered the beginning when the Titans banded together.

**FLASHBACK**

"and that is about all" said Starfire, listing her known super powers. "Uh huh. Raven, what can you do?" Since this was before she learned how to open up, she said up-and-said, "Empathy and Mind Control, need I go on?" "Is there anything else, new friend?" asked Starfire, oblivious to her frustration. "No, that's all" said Raven. She didn't like naive people.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Remeber?" asked Raven, obviously liking Robin's uneasiness. "Yeah... I do" said Robin, not looking up. Raven smiled slightly and said, "What did you really come up here for?" Robin, remembering why he came up here in the first place, asked, "Why did your powers go out of control on the way home? Are you okay?" 'Why does he always have to put on that rock hard expression every time he asks someone that? Must mean he isn't going away until he gets an explanation.' Noticing this, she thought quick to think of a lie. Just one she shouldn't have said. "Boy troubles..." said Raven, wishing she hadn't. Robin lifted one brow at this. "What?"

Knowing she couldn't get out now, Raven went against all odds and repeated, "Boy Troubles." 'Since when does she have boy troubles? Since when does she even think about boys? Could it be?' thought Robin, turning his focus to his thoughts. Raven noticed his expression and knew he was lost in thought. She took this oppurtunity to slip away. She phased through the ground, without Robin noticing.

Robin came out of his dream-like state and saw Raven gone. "Someone needs to put a tracking device on her." thought Robin aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

'Nevermore, again'

"Titans Alert! Titans Alert!" voiced the computer. The alarm interrupted Raven's meditation session, Robin's training, Starfire's sleeping, and BB and Cyborg's gaming. Raven ran in, followed by Robin. "Report, what's the problem?" Cyborg was shaking his head, muttering something un-understandable. "Who is it?" asked Raven in monotone. "It's that stupid underpants dude, Dr. Light" said Beast Boy not even paying attention; Being too into his game.

Two hours later, three out of five titans came back to the tower victorious over Dr. Light. Well, as victory as ever, considering he wasn't there. The only thing at the crime scene was destruction through a 2 mile radius, and a letter to Raven. "Please friend Raven, the 'Dr. Light' has left you a letter, will you please read it?" asked Starfire. Raven was stunned; why on earth would Dr. Light send her a letter? 'There is something really wrong here' thought Raven, she was very suspicious. Raven took the letter, and peeled the envelope, walking towards her room. "Wait Raven, we wanna see it!" said Beast Boy, annoyed that he had to go a-wall from his game for nothing. "No" said Raven, annoyed.

Raven made it to her room and opened the envelope, unveiling her name in golden writing. Raven opened it and read,

'Dear Raven,

I want you to meet me at the corner of 2448 Cotton Street. If you don't come **ALONE!** I will set off the bomb that is placed on Boy Wonder's person. I wouldn't try to find it, considering, your secret crush. Come at 11:00 tommorow night, or your boy wonder is dead.

Toodles, Adam Light'

"No way" Raven said aloud. Her eyes started glowing a deadly white, and random objects in her room started floating with a dim black light. Little did she know, she had an audience. More specifically, a green fly watching her every move. 'What is going on here?' thought Beast Boy, slightly scared of Raven in her current state. Being deep in thought, he didn't know Raven blasted her window out and flew away. Most likely, towards our very unlucky Dr. Light.

'Oh no, I have to warn Robin before it's too late' thought BB while he rapidly ran through hallway after hallway to get to the gym. Not even bothering to knock, he came in on Robin almost round-house kicking his head off. Thankfully, Robin's reflexes stopped him in time. "Beast Boy, what the heck are you doing in here?" asked Robin irritated that someone was invading his personal time. "Raven is all mad at that letter, and blasted through her wall and flew away!" said BB out of breath from the stress. Not even bothering to question him, Robin went through the gym door and zoomed into the main room.

Typing in the codes, Robin tried to lock on on Raven's signal. But for some reason, he just couldn't get a lock. 'She must've deactivated it, but why?' thought Robin, more scared than he has ever been. Switching on his communicator, he called Starfire and Cyborg, considering Beast Boy already followed him into the main room. "Titans, Raven is missing and I can't get a lock" said Robin urgently.

Thank you, the three people that already reviewed. This is chapter 2 of Nevermore, again. I know I said it is going to be related to the episode, it will be soon. Please leave me some positive reviews or constructive criticism. I FINALLY SPACED PARAGRAPHS!


	3. Chapter 3

'Nevermore, again'

Raven flew with a trail of dim light following wherever she went. 'Just wait until I get to him, it's going to be alot worse than the first time we met!' Raven thought angrily.

"Please Robin, what is wrong? What happened to Raven? Is she okay? What wil.." Starfire trailed off until she was rudely interupted. "Starfire, shutup. I'm trying to think!" said Robin, on his nerve's end. Starfire stopped asking questions and went to sit on the couch. "Starfire, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Raven" apologized Robin. "Where could she be?" asked Cyborg. "The letter!" said Beast Boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Only five more minutes until I set that bomb off! Where is she?" Dr Light asked himself. "Right here, you bonehead!" said Raven, raging mad behind him. "I didn't think you'd co..." started Dr Light, until he saw those frightening, familiar glowing red eyes. Not to mention the enlarged cloak and glowing black tendrils coming out, whipping everywhere. "I want that bomb off Robin right now!" boomed Raven in a voice that sounded more like a demon then a teenage girl.

"I'm... afraid I ca-can't do t-that" said Dr Light with what courage he had left inside of him. "What?!" questioned Raven in what sounded like her father, Trigon's voice. "Th-There isn't a b-bomb! S-slade told m-me to l-lie to you.." said Dr Light frightened to death by the, litteral demon in front of him. Suddenly, he found himself hauled into the air by some unknown force and thrown into a wall, breaking his arm and leg. With that, Raven set off to Slade's warehouse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you talking about, Grass stain? asked Cyborg, using pet names, but still in a serious tone. "Raven was reading her letter when I was in..." Beast Boy caught himself before making a mistake. "FINISH!" all three other residents in the house, said. "...when I was in Raven's room, spying on her." Beast Boy finished. "Is that all?" Cyborg said. "I was spying on one of the girls in the house, aren't you mad?" Beast Boy asked suspiscious. Two of the three titans shook their head, but one of them was furious. "How many friggin times have you done this Beast Boy?!" questioned Robin accusingly. "My god, what got your undies in a bunch?" asked Cyborg, surprised by Robin's outburst. "Because I lo..." Robin stopped suddenly, noticing the other girl in the room. "Yes Robin?" Starfire asked with tears already in her eyes. 'Oh crap...' thought Robin, knowing this wasn't going to end well.


	4. Chapter 4

'Nevermore, again'

"Yes Robin?" asked Starfire, urging him to continue with tears in her eyes. She knew what he was about to say. "Uh.. I'm.. I think I... I like R-Raven." said Robin defeated. Starfire seemed to be quite cheery about this, considering he didn't say 'love' but 'like'. "Robin, do you really think she'd go out with you?" asked BB with something Robin couldn't place in his eyes. "I gotta go" said Robin while running out.

"SLADE!" Raven yelled at Slade's warehouse, trying to get his attention. This surprised him considerably. 'How on earth did she know where I was?!' Trying to keep his cool, he said, "Raven. Why are you he..." Raven interrupted, saying, "I guess your wondering how I found you here. Where else would you be, trying to kill Robin and the rest of us with a bomb? I think it's your turn to feel pain." The second those words left her mouth, it was like a reanacment of the battle, on the episode, 'The Prophecy'. Except it was much more painful at Slade's part.

After tossing him around for what felt like an eternity, but only two minutes, Slade had many broken bones. "I'm only going to tell you this once, Get that bomb off of Robin or I kill you!" Raven said, never taking her eyes off of Slade's eye. "T-There is n-no bomb" Slade said, frightened stiff. "Then I guess you have to die..." Raven said with a smirk, from Slade's widened eye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin woke up with a scream, knowing what was happening to Raven, or what was happening to someone she was attacking. Robin ran to the main room, not caring, or not remembering he was in his boxers. "Titans! Report to the main room! Now!" Robin yelled over the intercom.

"Why on earth did we install that?!" Cyborg yelled, being awoke from his slumber by Robin.

"Why would Robin call us in the middle of the moonlight?" asked Starfire, not completely accurate with English.

"Please ladies, one at a time... You'll all have your turn..." Beast Boy said, still in deep sleep.

Cyborg and Starfire ran in, while Beast Boy walked in, not in uniform. Starfire gasped and turned away from Robin blushing, while Cyborg had a questioning expression on. "What?" asked Robin. "Take a look down Boy Wonder.." Cyborg informed him. Robin looked down to notice himself clad in only his boxers. "Oh! Heh, well, I'll be right back" said Robin, while covering certain parts. This left everybody except Beast Boy, laughing their heads off. BB didn't know what was going on.

Ten minutes later, Robin came in dressed in his usual, traffic-light resembling outfit. "Ah hem. Now, to get down to business. I know where Raven is." said Robin, somewhat depressed looking. "Oh joyous be, did you hear from her, using your box of communication?" asked Starfire, oblivious to the situation. "No, I felt her in my dreams. She is angry. No, furious at someone. But, I know it has something to do with me." Robin said, even more depressed. "You dreamt it all up?! You woke us all up, when all you had was a friggin dream?!" questioned Cyborg furiously. "No dude, remember? Raven made a connection in Robin's noodle, remember?" said Beast Boy, trying to sound smart. 'I bet Raven would say something sarcasticly mean right now..' thought Robin, that brought a smile to his face. "Alright titans, enough talk. We need to head to Slade's warehouse!" With that, everyone took their transportation. Vehicle, flight or otherwise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven. I know we've had our differences, I will leave you and your team alone if you let me go! Now!" said Slade, even though he was in immense pain, trying to keep order in his favor. "You think you have authority to order me around?!" asked Raven, surprised that Slade would even attempt to order her to do something.

She tossed him around a couple more times, and then threw him into a window. Glass stabbing his arm in many places. "Stop!" ordered Slade again, trying to stare her down. "That's it! You got it, Slade. It will stop! Raven prepared for a finishing move, to annihilate Slade. "Azaroth.." Raven started, tendrils coming out of the darkness of her cloak. Slade was about to be met with his worst fears.

Robin and the other titans all landed outside of the famous warehouse they always fought Slade in. Robin knew Raven was in there, from his dream, and because he heard muffled screams, that sounded like that of a man. "Oh my goodness!" Starfire yelled, looking through a window. (Always trust Starfire to keep things quiet, huh? lol) "Starfire, whisper! What is it?" Cyborg whispered. "Please friend, I'm sorry, but please. Look through the window.." Starfire said, somewhat scared for some reason. The boys looked in to see Slade being pulled into Raven's cloak, kicking and screaming, trying to get away.

'Oh no' Robin said, afterwards, he kicked the window until it broke and called to Raven. "Raven, stop!" called Robin. Raven gasped, and her normal violet eyes came back, and she went back to normal size. Her cloak shrinked to unleash an extremely pale Slade. How you could see his skin? Because, Slade's worst fears was Trigon dragging him to Hell again.

"Call the authories. We finally caught Slade" said Robin, secretly loving they finally caught his arch-nemesis.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry for making Slade seem like a wimp, but I needed him to play this part for now. The next chapter will have to do more with inside Raven's head and her emotions. Has Robin been caught? Will the rest of the titans tell Raven of Robin's crush on her? Leave reviews to find out.

XX Opalaisha XX


	5. authors note

Alright people, I will only continue this story if I get some more positive reviews, okay? I know the story isn't that good, but, I am slowly but surely losing inspiration in my storywriting and I could use some more. So please, someone, anyone send me some positive reviews!

XXopalaishaXX


	6. Chapter 5

'Nevermore, again'

"No"

"Please Raven, talk to me" pleaded Robin.

"I want to be alone, I have to meditate" said Raven in monotone.

"Can't it wait? You almost killed Slade lastnight and I want to know why" Robin said, thinking he had authority over her. Big mistake.

Before he knew it, he was against the wall, struggling to breathe, though the dark tendril was choking the life out of him. "You have no authority over me Robin!" said Raven in that voice again.

"Ra-Ra- Raven, please stop!" yelled Robin, trying to get free. This got to Raven and she returned to normal. "Robin!" Raven yelled, yanking the tendril away from and sealing it again in her body.

"What just happened?" asked Raven, not remembering anything that just happened. (This is going to get strange!) "How on earth did I get here? Robin, what the heck is going on? Why aren't I in my room?" asked Raven, rubbing her temples, feeling the threat of a headache coming on.

"Raven, you haven't been in your room. You just scared the heck out of Slade, and he is in jail now. Are you telling me you don't remember any of it?" asked Robin. 'What on earth is going on here? First, she almost kills Slade, then strangles me, and now, she is asking me what happened? This has got to be a dream.'

"No, I only remember reading.. Arg! Where is Dr. Light?!" asked Raven, more demanding to know than asking. "Raven, what does he have to do with any of this?!" asked Robin, losing his patience. "He has a bomb on you! Check yourself! Now!" said Raven, already starting to check him. "Raven! Raven! Stop! You know after every mission, we go through a scanner, I came out clean! It's okay!" said Robin, grabbing her arms and holding her against him.

"Arms. Off. Now." said Raven, talking in steps. More like warnings in each step. Robin snatched his hands back like she was fire. 'Why did I like him holding me like that?' Raven asked herself in her head. "Heh heh, Sorry Raven. I was just showing you I care, and think alot about y... Nevermind, anyway. We need to make sure something like this doesn't happen again." said Robin, turning into his usual determined leadertype attitude.

Raven started to walk away, despite his orders. While going to her room, she said, "If what you say is true, then, you know you loved what happened to Slade. Oh, and do NOT follow!" The last comment was given with a white eye glowing glare.

'How does she hit all the points right on the dot?' Robin thought smiling. 'She is something else.' With that, he walked to the gym to get some, very needed, training done.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Time to see what is going on in Nevermore, and to see what actually happened last night"

Raven picked up her mirror and chanted her mantra, "Azaroth Metrion Zinthos, transport!" With that she allowed the giant demonic hand to grab her and pull her into the mirror. (How on earth that happened, I have no idea. I mean, isn't Nevermore her head?!)

Finally landing out of the swirling red and black oblivion she was just in, Raven landed on a familiar floating rock in space. Raven sighed peacefully and then flew to the first forbidden door.

"Anybody?" Raven asked. 'I walked through the door. Why isn't this place pink and flowery?'

The once pink and flowery wonder Beast Boy and Cyborg saw was no more. The once pink flowers were dead and withered, and the light color turned into a dull grey. Normally, Raven would enjoy this type of climate, but, this was Happiness here.

"Happiness? Are you here?"

"R-Raven?" asked Timid.

"Ahh! O-Oh Timid. Ahem, where is everyone?" asked Raven, trying to hide that she was just scared out of her mind, but failed miserably. Timid had a bad habit of scaring the crap out of people by appearing suddenly behind them.

"They are all by the last forbidden door. We must g-go" Timid then phased through the ground.

In a heartbeat, Raven was there seeing all her emotions all in a fight with eachother.

"Please everyone, we need to calm down. Raven could die of the stress!" Intelligence tried to explain.

"She can take it, she isn't a wuss!" screamed Rage. "Now, Slade got what was coming! I should've done worse!"

"He sure did, You should've gave him your own guillitene. hehe" said Rudeness.

"Everyone, STOP!" said Raven, aggrivated that everyone was argueing as if she wasn't there. "I want all of you to stop argueing and tell me what you remember about lastnight, alright?!" Naturally, Raven wasn't one to not give the full glare, so she did just that. This, indeed scared all of her emotions. "Get into a line. NOW!"

"You first Intelligence."

"Well, lastnight, Dr. Light sent you a letter, stating that Robin was in danger. I guess this got you a bit peeved. Then Rage over here" she pointed to the red cloaked Raven with four glowing eyes. Intelligence continued, "Decided that she should make sure he pays, because she thought that you wouldn't hurt him. So, anyway, she took over you and went after Slade and almost killed him like she did to Dr Light all those years ago." Intelligence finished, out of breath.

"Is this true Ra..." Raven tried to ask, but was interrupted. "Oh, one more thing. We have a new emotion." Intelligence pointed to a baby blue cloaked Raven, who was wearing a smile and that sparkle in her eye was not giving a sign of going away. 'Oh my gosh, is that a heart clasping her cloak together? Oh gosh, don't tell me..' Raven was panicking.

"I heard that Raven, we are in your head after all. Yes, I am your emotion Love, I am here, because you have feelings for a certain boy resident in your tower. Do you know which one?" asked Love, loving (lol) how Raven was blushing all over.

"R-Robin?" asked Raven.

Love nodded, her smile becoming even bigger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright people I continued. Now I expect to have some reviews, good and CONSTRUCTIVE criticisim asked for please. Anyone who tries to make me feel stupid will have their review deleted. Enough of me being superficial. I have a question: How do you see private messages through I must know!

XOpalaishaX


	7. Chapter 6

'Nevermore, again'

Thank you everyone for all of your nice reviews, I didn't get a single flame. But, I have to admit. The new emotion was not my idea, I see the idea on alot of stories. But, don't worry. I asked their permission to use it.

I'd like to thank 

DarkgirlRavenGrayson14

Red X

ShadowNightwing

Jack Lennon

anisa

DarkMicaela

redxlover

Shirunai

Kevorkian

Humai

nunya

You guys are so awesome, thank you so much for giving me inspiration. I was about to stop, keep this up and I'll make a sequel of some sort. Once again, thank you. all of you. Now, my previous question still stands.

"How do you see fanfiction private messages?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After her conversation with her emotions, Raven flew out of Nevermore like a mad woman.

'This is not happening, I can't be in love with Robin. I need to put a stop to this immediately.' thought Raven.

Raven headed down to the main room, looking for Robin. Unfortunately, she only found Starfire and Cyborg playing UNO at the coffee table, while watching Pirates of the Carribean.

'Couch potatoes' thought Raven with a shadow of a smile.

"Guys. Where's Robin?" asked Raven, getting straight to the point. To her remorse, they were ignoring her; being to into their game and movie. Raven hated being ignored. (So do I. GRR! I hate it)

"GUYS!" shouted Raven, this got their attention. "Where's... Beast Boy?" asked Raven, noticing Starfire was replacing Beast Boy.

"Please friend, you did not hear? We are having a, how you say, stay-in night. Friend Robin and Friend Beast Boy went to go get the necessities to do the staying in." said Starfire, in her usual naive nature.

"Translation: We're staying home to watch movies and Rob and BB went to go get movies and popcorn." said Cyborg explaining what was happening in human language.

'I need to get him away from me, I can't be in love with him... I'd rather date Beast Boy. AHH! No I wouldn't. What on earth am I thinking?!' The coffee table exploded, due to Raven's lack of control and so did almost the entire kitchen. "You okay Rae?" asked Cyborg, trying not to sound mad, considering Raven cut his and Star's game short.

"I'm fine, just getting a headache" said Raven, rubbing her temples.

"Oh my goodness" said Starfire, grabbing Raven's hand and leading her to the infermary. "Please friend, you must take the tablets of Tylenol, I do not wish for you to have any discomfort in the cranium area. " said Starfire, concerned, but annoying anyway.

"Please Starfire, I am alright. I just need to rest, I haven't been meditating right lately." said Raven, trying not to hurt Starfire's feelings, even though she just wanted to kill her right then and there.

Starfire grabbed the Tylenol out of the huge medicine closet and read the tab on the bottle.

'Tylenol

Specialized in getting rid of headaches, sinus discomfort, stomache ache, insomnia, and temperarily reduces flues. Keep out of reach of children.

1. Take two tablets

2. Place them in back of throat

3. Swallow and wait fifteen to twenty minutes for medicine to take effect.'

Starfire followed the instructions carefully, making sure she only grabbed two tablets, and tried to stick them in the back of Raven's throat.

"Starfire, this part I will do by myself, alright?" said Raven, grabbing Starfire's hand in her iron-grip. After taking the medicine, Starfire suggested Raven lay down and Raven happily obliged.

Unfortunately, Raven fell to sleep for at least three hours, only to be awoken by none other than Robin.

"Raven. Hey Raven, you awake?" said Robin, waking Raven up. Raven woke up, looking into Robin's 'eyes'.

"R-Robin?" Raven asked, knowing it was him. But, she just wanted to ask anyway. "How can you sleep in here? I hate the sound of all the equipment, Nothing gets to you, does it?" asked Robin, looking into her violet eyes.

"I took Tylenol, so I got a bit exhausted, that would be probably why. Anyway, Robin, we need to talk." said Raven, remembering she wanted to, somehow, stop being in love with him.

Robin's face went from smiling and carefree to serious and listening. "Go on." said Robin, intent on listening to Raven. "I want you to..." started Raven, wanting to hurt him, so he would hate her and she wouldn't have to worry about him or her falling in love with eachother. Unfortunately, they were interupted by Beast Boy's voice over the intercom.

"Robin, Raven, Emergency. Get to the main room now!" said Beast Boy urgently.

Robin and Raven both ran out of the infirmary and into the main room quickly.

"Report, what's the problem?" asked Raven and Robin at the same time.

"The problem is: It's showtime and you guys aren't in your seats." said BB with a smirk.

"Please Robin, what is it that took you so long?" asked Starfire, slightly jealous of Robin being with Raven alone in the infirmory.

"Raven was just going to tell me something... What is it you were going to tell me Raven?" asked Robin, oblivious to what Raven was really going to tell him. 'Maybe she likes me, god I hope she does.' Robin visibly gulped, waiting for the impossible to happen.

"Nevermind" said Raven and flew to the couch and grabbed her famous, Book of Azar.

Robin's heart would've shattered right there if Cyborg didn't start laughing all kinds, because of the description on the back of the movie they were about to watch.

'I wish she would talk to me more.' thought Robin with a sigh. He then approached the couch and sat down.

This is how everyone was sitted on the couch.

From left to right: Starfire, Cyborg, BB, Raven, and then Robin.

The first movie they were going to watch was Not another Teen Movie, a very hilarious movie.

Raven's eye was twitching until it got to the part where Janie was walking down the stairs, reanacting the movie, She's all that. When she fell through the steps, Raven started rolling all over Beast Boy and Robin, laughing her head off. The more she laughed, the more of her dark energy was released and the more objects were being destroyed around them. Seeing this, Beast Boy and Robin both grabbed her hands and with their other, covered her mouth.

This made Raven stop laughing and noticing her powers out of control, absorbed her energy back inside her. Then, she noticed Robin and Beast Boy were holding her hands and her mouth. Raven didn't want to be all hormonal like a normal little school girl. But, she couldn't help feeling the warmth from both of their hands. Raven was about to kiss both of their hands, but, she regained control and threw them both away with her powers.

"If either of you ever touch me again! I will kill both of you! UNDERSTAND?!" asked Raven, furious at them... and herself, for letting them touch her, and actually liking it.

"I ASKED YOU TWO A QUESTION!" screamed Raven, her eyes glowing red and those familiar markings showing on her skin and through her leotard.

"Yes maam" said Beast Boy and Robin simultaneously, both scared out of their skin.

'I could've sworn I saw her relaxing against my touch, why is she so mad?' Robin asked himself.

'She has soft skin, but, a hard temper' thought Beast Boy, still not moving, being pratically petrified.

Regaining control again, she returned to her normal violet eyed, sarcastic, and slightly cynical self. However, she left without apologizing. Considering, making Robin, and now possibly Beast Boy an enemy in her mind was exactly what she wanted.

She now slept through the night with a smile on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you like it guys? I broke all of my rules and put a little one sided Rae/BB and Star/Rob. But, this is however a Raven and Robin love story. It will get better and I will put a little action into it, but, it is supposed to be fluffy romance and hilarious humor. Isn't funny yet, is it? I didn't think so either. Anywayz, I'd like some more reviews. I'm trying to update as fast as I can, writing chapters one after the other. Please give me some good and constructive flames.

XOpalaishaX


	8. Chapter 7

'Nevermore, again'

I am now starting a new chapter for Nevermore, again and this is the good part: When Beast Boy and Robin head into Nevermore. How do you think they get there?... Right! The mirror. But before I get started, I have to say something:

Lulu and Neo, Never ever put another flame on me again, otherwise, you'll ruin the privelege I give people who are Anonymous users; meaning people who have no account are allowed to comment. If anyone wants to know what I'm talking about? Check out my latest comment on Robin's Revelation, I just got flamed to hell and back when it was my first time writing a story. So, guess what? Lulu and Neo can go to for all I care.

Now, moving on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She is so beautiful, from head to toe. From her lavender hair with a very noticable widows peak, that connects to a crimson red gem. Then moving lower, I come to her heart-shaped face. Her face is flawless, her eyes are the same color as her hair. Lower still, I come to her...

"Yo Robin, wake up man. It's noon and you missed breakfast. This aint like you man, now get your skinny butt outta that bed!" boomed Cyborg at Robin's door, waking him up from his peaceful dream.

"Alright you overgrown washing machine! I'll be out momentarily! Get ready for combat practice! IMMEDIATELY!" screamed Robin, showing that he is not someone to be belittled and that he is still leader of this team.

"Geez Rob, didn't mean to get your underwear in a bunch. We'll be outside waitin'" said Cyborg, noticeably scared of Robin's authority over him and his work in their team of superheroes.

Robin smirked and started his daily morning ritual of cleaning and grooming. 'Sometimes, I even amaze myself of how cynical I can be. Kind of reminds me of... Raven' thought Robin, remembering his dream about the dark vixen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking outside, Robin was bombarded with sunlight and the ever bright Starfire, proceeding rapidly towards him, bent on giving him her famous bone-crushing hug.

Raven, sensing this put up a barrier around Robin, saving him from the impending doom of having a broken limb.

Starfire, still jealous from last night's assumption of Raven and Robin maybe starting to become an item, took the barrier the wrong way and snapped, in her own way, "Please! Friend Raven, I am only trying to give, my boy, a hug, now please! Dispel the barrier that you have created around him" While saying, righteous fury gave way to her eyes glowing, almost giving Starfire an edge, but Raven was unphased... on the outside.

'Like heck that his her boy' thought Raven, keeping her cool composure on the outside. But, inside she was fighting a war to either rip the alien's head off or just let it go like she usually does.

"Raven. Excuse me, but can you please dispel the barrier so I can move?" asked Robin with that casual smirk that drove her crazy.

Raven dispeled the barrier and walked away, happy that her hood covered the blush that she knew was on her face.

Robin was gazing at Raven's retreating figure and sighed happily, he was head over heals with the dark demoness. 'Why can't I just look into those eyes forever?' Robin asked himself, smiling. "Friend Robin, you are fully awake now, yes?" asked Starfire, genuinely concerned that Robin was sleeping in. He usually was an early waking person.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever" said Robin as Starfire hugged him, giving him her early morning greeting that he... used to look forward to, but now it was different. If he felt any romantic wantings for Starfire, it was long gone now. He now only had eyes for the demoness that is heading towards the training area.

"Come friend, let us participate in the growth of muscles" said Starfire in her usual naive accent.

"First, Starfire, I need to see Robin." stepped in Beast Boy from nowhere.

"Okay friends, I will meet both of you at the course of obstacles" said Starfire, again with that annoying, new to english accent.

When they were finally alone, Beast Boy asked Robin, "Do you like Raven?"

"Uhh- Wh-Wh-Why w-would you think that?" asked Robin, stuttering, making it very easy to know that he was lying. "So do I" said Beast Boy, not ashamed at all of it.

A flare of jealousy went through both of the boys. Both pointed at the other who fancies the dark goddess, currently lifting weights with her mind.

Being first to regain himself, Robin asked, "Who do you think she likes more?"

"I know the only way to know" said Beast Boy, lifting his eyebrows, indicating something he shouldn't do was about to happen.

"The mirror?" asked Robin

"That's right" said Beast Boy, already heading towards Raven's room. Robin was following closely behind, knowing this was wrong, but wanted to know which one she liked more. Him or Beast Boy?

Robin, knowing all of them by heart, typed in the password that would allow access into Raven's room, did so. The door opened, blowing out quite alot of dust, from lack of dusting, and from very old books. Inside, there were many artifacts Robin knew were probably priceless, and from Azarath. There was also a bed in the far part of the room, with bookcases on both sides of it. Lastly, there was a dresser and a connecting vanity table, Which was where Beast Boy was heading to grab the mirror Cyborg and Beast Boy entered all those long years ago.

"Are you ready Rob?" asked Beast Boy, taking Cyborg's nickname for him; "We both have to stare into it, k?" continued Beast Boy. Robin stared into it, and focused, while asking, "What's gonna happ..." Before Robin could even finish his sentence, he and Beast Boy were grabbed into the mirror by a large demonic hand and pulled in. The hand dispelled and they were sliding through a red portal, heading to Raven's Universe, Nevermore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ready Rae? Show me what you got!" said Cyborg, challenging her.

"Just for that use of that stupid nickname, I'm going to make this extra... Raven started a threat, but stopped when she felt the prescence of Robin and Beast Boy very, very near her. She looked around, not seeing anyone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wahh! Ahh! Oof!" screamed Robin and Beast Boy, then landing on a very familiar, to BB, crater floating in the middle of nowhere. Robin landed on his rear, and was rubbing it, mumbling incoherent curses. Beast Boy couldn't take it and started laughing his head off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their training session, Cyborg and Starfire went to go check up on the city, making sure nothing was amiss. Raven, then, for no reason at all, started laughing like... Beast Boy. She then felt like glaring and chasing Beast Boy around, just like Robin would if given the circumstances. 'Oh no! No! No!' thought Raven, afraid if they went into her Nevermore Mirror.

Just like five years ago, Raven came to find her door open and her mirror not where it should be.

"No" said Raven for the second time, but, this time, more frightful. Mostly, because she had feelings for both people dwelling inside her mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright people, the boys are finally in Nevermore. What will happen? Will someone get hurt? Don't forget, there are now a couple new emotions, concerning both boys. Can you say Love and Jealousy? Send me some positive reviews and this chapter will be done by tommorow morning. I don't get much sleep anyway. First one to review will get a prize. What that prize is? I don't know yet, but, I'll find something or one of you can use your imagination and think of something? Please review, this story is about to get good.

XxOpalaishaXx


	9. Chapter 8

'Nevermore, again'

"No, no, no, no! This is not happening! Beast Boy knows better to do this... okay, maybe he doesn't. Crap!" said Raven, freaking out that Robin and Beast Boy were roaming around in Nevermore, probably seeing all of her deepest secrets. Probably getting info from her emotions.

"Calm down girl, get a hold of yourself! You dealt with problems like this before with Cyborg and said green annoying prick, but, you handled it... with second degree burns from "Trigon's" eye beams. 'I also felt what it was like to be anger free, I hate to admit it... but it felt so good.' Raven had to admit to herself. 'Reminds me of the time I had to use Star's powers... What the heck am I doing? Thinking about things unrelated to the problem at hand? I have two boys to save' Somehow, that sounded awfully weird to her. Getting a hold of herself, she sat herself down, thinking of how she could get the boys out without Rage putting up another fight. 'Geez, my life sucks' thought Raven.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Geez Robin, moody much?" said Beast Boy, his body sore from running around the floating rock. Not to mention being pummeled by a not-very-nice Robin.

"Only when your around. Anyway, you and Cy have been here once before, right? Lead the way Beast Boy" said Robin, giving a glare that would make Raven proud.

Before they could even start moving, they heard Raven's voice, stating, 'Geez, my life sucks'

"Was that Raven?" asked BB, after hearing Raven's voice. "You think?" asked Robin sarcastically. 'Why am I acting so hostile with Beast Boy? I mean, he's annoying, but, I'm feeling hate towards him for some reason' thought Robin, confused as to why he is being so involuntarily mean to the green goblin type teen.

"Anyway Beast Boy, where do we start?" asked Robin, getting slightly annoyed with himself for agreeing to coming here in the first place. "First Robin, I want to point something out.." said BB, losing his usual annoying, care-free nature, which was replaced by the 'Raven' glare.

"What?" asked Robin, slightly unnerved at Beast Boy's sudden behavior.

"I just want to let you know, I am going to be the one to win this, okay? If you don't like it... Tough!" said Beast Boy, getting in Robin's face the same way he did when he was changing into that werewolf.

Robin was then filled with anger. 'Why am I getting so mad over this? This is Beast Boy here.'

On his face, appeared his trademark smirk and he right up in Beast Boy's face, til their noses were touching and said, in a suprisingly deep voice, "Bring it on"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire and Cyborg returned from their city-scan, only to find the tower completely empty.

"Please friend, where are our friends?" asked Starfire, in that annoying sugary voice.

"I dunno. As a matter of fact, I haven't seen BB or Rob all day, that can't be good." said Cyborg, pointing out the obvious that something was indeed wrong, very wrong.

"Please friend, do you think Robin and Raven are doing the 'going out'?" asked Starfire, assuming that they've been talking alot lately, that she lost her second chance with him.

"**Flashback"**

"Stafire, I need to talk to you. It's urgent" said Robin, after they got back from their date, which he had been very silent during.

"Sure Boyfriend Robin, What may I ask is wrong?" asked Starfire, still giddy from their date. Robin then felt a pang of sympathy for her, because of what he was about to do. Knowing it would turn her smile into a heart-stopping frown.

"I-I can't do this anymore" said Robin, wanting to end it quickly. He was about to walk away, when Starfire asked him, "Do what anymore". She still had that smile on her face, oblivious to him wanting to break up with her.

"I-It's over" said Robin, his voice breaking from kept-in tears. "What is over? Something concerning our other friends?" asked Starfire, her smile fading into a look of concern.

'If that voice can't make Satin drop to his knees and beg forgiveness for his sins, nothing would' thought Robin. He didn't know how to make her understand, without destroying her emotionally.

He had to it, and he had to do it now, before he lost his nerve.

"You and me Star, we're over! We're not going out, I'm not your boyfriend! Your not my girlfriend!" yelled Robin, making it sound more venemous than he wanted it to. He felt it, and he felt it hard. She was completly crushed.

He dreaded looking up, but, he had to. What he saw, made his heart stop...

Her eyes were drowning in tears, her lips were bleading from her pressing her teeth down on it. "Star, I-I'm so s-sorry" said Robin, tears escaping from his mask. "Why? Why Friend Robin must you do this?" asked Starfire, making no effort to keep her tears inside.

"You... You're light Starfire, your beautiful like the light of day (Bleck! It's killing me to write this!) Also, You are too beautiful to be haunted by someone who has had such an evil past like me... I know opposites attract, but this is too much. You'll find someone else, I know you will" said Robin, finishing his speech. He felt a little pride when it came out level like he wanted it to.

Not that she thought of it, what Robin said made perfect sense. Out of the blue, her tears dried and that day-bringing smile crept back onto her face. "Yes Boyfriend Robin, you are right. I will now do the kitchen duty of cleaning now. Please excuse me." said Starfire floating away.

'Ooooooookay'

**"End Flashback"**

"I don't think Robin's ready for another commitment" said Cyborg, trying to be the whole big brother figure.

"Oh good, Friend Cyborg, I am most fearful I will forever lose my Robin to another lady."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Can anyone say ironic? I'm going to have to cut this short. Thank you all for reviewing especially my sisters DarkGirlRavenGreyson 14 and Shirunai Send More Reviews and I'll have everything up and running again by Wednesday at the latest.)


	10. authors note 2

'Nevermore, again'

I'm so sorry Fanfiction community, that I haven't updated in quite a while, it's just going to my first year of highschool is a bit nerve-racking. But, I am going to try to update as soon as I can.

So, let's make this a happy day, Everyone. I need some inspiration and ideas. The first person to give me an idea, I'll use theirs. Please, pretty please. I don't want to give up on this one, but, I need some ideas to continue.

XOpalaishaX


	11. Chapter 9

'Nevermore, again'

Hello, everyone! I'm here to tell you high school was not all it was cut out to be. No one was mean to me, no one stepped on me, and I was actually very accepted on my first day. How cool is that? I survived my first week of high school. WOOH! Anyway, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I was not blind to your reviews, okay? So, don't feel left out. Now, I will tell you the winner of the "Tell me the idea, I take it" contest. It was... drumroll please

-

-

-

-

-

RavenRobinGirl!

-

-

-

-

-

Wooh! Here was the amazing idea, she gave me:

"Ok so here goes, you could have Robin and BB run into anger and then ... I don't know but you should definitely have them wander around Raven's mind for a while and run into a few emotion that tell them to get the heck out of her mind. That would be funny. Also you could have them get lost or something because of BB.

TTYL

☺RavenRobinGirl☺"

Now, enough of me yammering on, here is the long awaited chapter

In Raven Head

"Beast Boy, do you know where we are?" asked Robin, finally calming down from their little fight earlier.

"Inside Raven's head, stupid" said BB, trying to annoy Robin further.

"You know what Beast Boy? I am gon... Argh! Just follow me!" said Robin, catching himself before he said something he would most likely later regret. It's not that he was afraid of BB, he was afraid of what Beast Boy could do to him with all of those animal forms he had at his disposal.

"Let's go then Dude." said BB, forgetting about annoying Robin until under happier circumstances.

Back With Raven

'How on earth did they even find my mirror? I had in my chest lastnight until I... CRAP!' thought Raven, remembering that lastnight was the night she wanted to pamper herself before she went to bed after making Robin and Beast Boy try to think of her as a moody Ice Queen.

"How could I be such an idiot? I'm gonna rip my friggin hair out!" screamed Raven, as she was pulling at her lavender

hair, letting loose alot of black energy that was making her room go everywhere.

Little did she know that a certain robotic teen was walking down the hall when all this started and overheard her screaming and her powers going out of control. He knocked on the door, but nothing came of it. He knocked harder; still she didn't answer. Then, he started to get agitated and banged on the door so hard, it would've woken the dead. Good thing Starfire was out still trying, in vain, to get something for Robin for him to notice her again.

"WHAT?!" screamed Raven, more than asked the very unwelcome person at her door.

"It's Cyborg Ice Queen" said Cyborg, not impressed by that little outburst she just had.

Under other circumstances, Raven would've almost killed him for that comment, but, she knew he was there to help her and not here to annoy her like he would be if a certain green teen was with him.

"What do you want Cyborg?" asked Raven, opening the door to see Cyborg's monotone expression. "I want to know what all that slamming about was... about." said Cyborg. Raven could tell that by the tone of his voice, he wasn't going to give up on this. "Come in" said Raven, walking back into her room.

Cyborg was almost surprised. He was actually expecting her to say 'Get out' or something like that, but, she told him to come in. Not one to push it, Cyborg walked past the barrier that is Raven's bedroom door and was greeted with many slightly disturbing sculptures. Cyborg shuddered, remembering what happened last time he came into this room.

"Well?" asked Cyborg, wanting to get this done and get out of here ASAP.

For a second, Cyborg saw through Raven's monotone face and saw a feeling that looked like slight fear. "Well... Do you remember when you and Beast Boy went into Nevermore?" asked Raven, trying her very best to keep her raising panic down. Cyborg only nodded. "Well, I think BB and Bird Boy went into Nevermore." said Raven, looking down as she said it.

"SAY WHAT?!" boomed Cyborg. "Why haven't you tried to get them out like you did for me and BB last time?" asked Cyborg, still yelling.

"What? You think I haven't tried? I am so scared as to what they can find out about me there? I'm scared that Anger will try to impersonate my father again and try to get out again! Do you really think I'm just idly sitting here waiting to hear of my boy's deaths?" yelled Raven. (Can you guess what she said wrong there?)

With all of her pent up stress coming out of her full blast, Raven accidentally admitted her feelings for Beast Boy and Robin to Cyborg.

"Not that I... I mean.." yammered Raven, trying to cover up what just came out of that annoying thing everyone calls a mouth. Right now, Raven wished she was dead.

All Cyborg knew was that Raven was in really big trouble with BB and Rob inside her mind. Especially, given the circumstance that she likes both boys lurking in the darkness of Nevermore. Knowing that he could annoy the crap out of her, he decided not to go on with the whole "being in love with them" thing. "What do we do?" asked Cyborg, not even thinking about pointing out what she said.

Raven, however; living with him for so long and knowing his ministrations, got suspicious that he wasn't trying to blackmail her or anything. But, she said nothing of it. "I don't know..." said Raven, looking down.

One thing is for sure, today was not a good day.

Finally, huh everyone? Welp, you know the drill. Send me more reviews. The more I get, the faster I'll update. Love yall!


	12. Chapter 10

'Nevermore, again'

**Hi everyone, Sorry I haven't been updating recently. It's just with highschool and all. But, anyway, I write to entertain you guys and that's precisely what I'm going to do. Okay?**

With Robin and Beast Boy

"So, where exactly are we going?" asked Robin, just following Beast Boy through what seemed like an eternity of bridges over what seemed like space with red stars. Now that he thought about it, Nevermore resembled space in a number of ways. One, it had the black background with red stars. Second, it had that eerie feeling of oneness and the feeling of drifting forever alone. With that thought, Robin shuddered. One last thing, Robin thought that Raven, herself, resembled the wonderful view everyone gets from Earth of space. The darkness shrouded her, while the moon and stars were little signs that there was still light somewhere in there, It reminded him of her intense beauty. 'I wish I could just...'

"We're about to go the pinkest land you will ever see Rob" interruped Beast Boy, smiling.

"What? Oh right... What? Pink land?" asked Robin, feeling rather stupid with himself for not paying attention to anything. "What are you on Rob? You high? You smoking on a K-hole? Are you taking drugs?" asked BB, trying to feign concern, smiling the whole time.

"What? No, l - let's just go" said Robin, his cape flying as he speed-walked straight passed Beast Boy. But, BB put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "I know you better not be thinking about Raven, dude. She. Is. Mine." said BB, yelling the three words." With that, he kept on walking. Robin was about to yell something back, but decided against it.

'Why does everything happen to me?' asked Robin, pacing behind him.

With Raven

While the bird and shape-shifter of her heart were prancing around inside her 'naugin', Raven was getting ready for some intense meditation.

"This should be easier, considering I don't have to worry about Trigon's influence taking over while my sub-conscious is off." thought Raven, out loud.

( Sorry for interrupting, but I have something to say. Did you know if someone could combine their sub-conscious mind and everyday conscious mind, we would be as strong mentally and physically as Raven or Starfire. Seriously, we only use 10 of our brain power on an everyday basis. With what we can do now, just imagine what we could do with all 100... OOOOOOH!) Anyway, back to the story.)

Raven found all the nescessary ingredients for a succesful meditation. She had, in front of her, a cushioned chair for her to sit in, inscence candles for relaxation, she put a sound-proof barrier around her door and window to prevent disturbance. One more thing, she had all emergencies or chores done so they wouldn't disturb her anyway.

"Alright, here I go"

Back with the boys

"This is the place where air freshners are supposed to come from? Pink?" questioned Robin, after seeing what lay before him.

What was once a paradise for all happiness in Raven's mind was now a barren wasteland. What was once a wonderful pink field was now a swamp of dead weeds and dirt. When they looked up, the pink sky was now greyish brown.

"It was dude, I swear." said Beast Boy. For once in his life, he was worried about Raven. If something is wrong here, what is wrong on the outside?

(HERE IS THE PART YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!)

Suddenly, everything got quiet and Robin and BB got on the offensive. When they felt something behind them, they both flipped or flew behind the figure behind them. They were right to do so, because what they saw was the sad and timid, grey cloaked version of Raven in front of them.

"TIMID!" shouted Beast Boy, going to give her a hug.

'He had better not!' screamed Robin in his head. But on the outside of him, he looked perfectly cool. This may not be "his" Raven, but this was one of her emotions, which ment it was her... Right? "Oh my..." said Timid as she was pulled into an embrace from the green boy. What Robin saw when he let her go even made him laugh, and that was saying something under these circumstances.

And what he saw was: Raven was holding her cloak even closer to her body, that he thought it would most likely rip. On her face, was the most adorable blush she had ever seen. What he did, surprised Beast Boy even more. He, straight up, went up to Timid and...

"Hi Timid" said Robin, sort of, seductively and he kissed her on the cheek. What was once a blush on her cheeks was now the reddest thing he had ever seen in his life. He also saw that her cloak was indeed ripping.

"If your going to give her a kiss cutie, why not me?" asked Happy from the top of a, once, flowered mountain.

"Uh... hehe, I was just joking about all of that. Why do I get the feeling this won't end well...?" asked Robin, looking over to see a very pissed off look on Beast Boy's face.

Please leave me more reviews and more suggestions, I'm taking more. Remember, the first one to give me one, I will use it. Love yall!

XOpalaishaX

P.S: DarkGirlRavenGrayson14, we still love you and don't get mad. We'll start paying more attention to you, okay?


	13. Chapter 11

**Nevermore Again**

Hey everyone! Sorry that it has been SO long since my last update on this story. I lost my inspiration to go on with it, and as all writers know, it takes a lot to regain it. But thanks to my step-sister-she knows who she is, and I hope she floods me with reviews ;)-I have found the will to drive on. Thank goodness. I felt so much could be made with this piece and I hope you enjoy it.

**On Top of Titans Tower**

The glow of the late afternoon sun glittered off of the chalky surface, brining with it a cool summer breeze, that swept under the demonic teen, Raven's, dark blue cloak as she stared into the horizon. Her eyes were like stone, stuck in place-unmoving-due to deep thought.

'What will I do? What can I do? Something feels wrong...' thought Raven, her mental voice thick with stress. She had been trying so hard for the past several hours to use her powers to project herself into the Nevermore plain to locate her teammates. It saddened her to realize that, for some unknown reason, she couldn't create the portal.

She sensed him coming before he opened the Rooftop door.

"Yo Raven.. are you..", started Cyborg, but decided to ask another question. "Have you figured it out yet? Can we get them back?"

There was no answer. No movement, besides a slight downward turn of her head.

"No. My powers aren't working. I can't even sense their presence anymore."

"What does that mean? Are they..?" He couldn't finish the question, not even wanting to entertain the idea.

She shook her head.

His relief was instantaneous, but incomplete. It seemed she was still hiding something, but he didn't have the guts to pry.

She smiled at him. She had caught that lost thought, and was grateful that she indeed had a friend that understood her perfectly. Cyborg-no, Victor-was her best friend. When she needed care and respect, he was there to give it to her, no matter what. To the inexplicably annoying fanfare, and to the bountiful villians polluting Jump City, he was just a mass of brute force. An android whose sole purpose was to keep peace.

But no. He was indeed the oldest of a team of misunderstood teenage super-powered heroes, who had the abilities needed to save the day. That position was hard to fulfill, as she knew quite well.

Oblivious to her reverie, Cyborg just smiled back and turned around, sensing that there was nothing more she would say to him, but knowing everything seemed to be fine. The fates of Beast Boy and Robin were in her capable hands. They would be just fine.

He hoped.

**Nevermore**

"Is this really nescessary?" shouted Knowledge, tugging at her yellow cloak in annoyance, as her hard violet eyes hardened behind her thick glasses.

Beast Boy, naturally, did not take well to his newly found rival kissing on of Raven's personalities-Timid (if you hadn't read the last chapter)-on the cheek. His animal instincts of jealousy and betrayal had taken over and he found himself tackling Robin straight off of the floating surface onto another far below.

The air was knocked out of him for a moment, but Robin successfully managed to kick the changeling off of him. He regained his footing, hoisting himself to his feet and into a fighting stance. Unfortunately, he stood to find the murderously angry eyes of a T-rex.

The slight fear was cleverly hidden behind the mask of the superhero, however, as he stared into those fierce eyes, void of emotion. His fists raised, his legs spaced and bent down to his grounded feet, he impatiently waited for his opponent to make a move.

"Enough!"

A swirl of black energy erupted between them, knocking both young men onto their backsides. The dust on the surface of the rock rose and twisted in shapes like that of a tornado, but slowly dissipated to show the woman hidden inside.

The bright soft blue cloak, clasped together by a pink heart jewel, concealed most of the curvy bodice of the girl.

Her soft, graceful eyes took in the anger and irritation from the two boys. Irrational but justified.

"Do you two honestly think that fighting amongst one another is any way to find a way out of here?" Her eyes rested on Robin. The soft tenderness was surprisingly intimidating.

"Robin, you hide yourself behind a mask. Literally and figuratively. Are you trying to compensate for something? Some unspoken fear of rejection that you, yourself, chooses not to admit? Do not think that since your soul is hidden that the souls of others are so easily breakable."

Violet orbs raked over the vast emptiness o the red filigrined space of Nevermore until the rested on the flabbergasted green changeling.

"Beast Boy, your immature demeanor and somewhat.. strange humor seems to be-like Robin-a deception. Angriness seems to be dampening your aura, and consuming you. Just because you possess the power to step on others does not mean you have the right" she spoke the last word forcefully, "to do so..."

She finished. "Boys, why risk your friendship with this? Please tell me."

The tension in the air was thick. That was until...

"You are so sexy!" squeaked Happy, kissing the confused Titan on the cheek.

**End Chapter**

**So what did you guys think? Who do you think she kissed? Beast Boy or Robin? I'm uploading this chapter as a test. To see how many of this story's loyal fans have kept their pledge. If I get enough reviews, I will choose to keep this going. So please, let me know what you think.**

**And feel free to give me some ideas. Maybe a fight scene? Maybe some Mature romance later on? *Wink Wink* But anyway, please do so. I ask for... ten reviews? Give or take. **

**Love you guys!**

**xoxoOpalaishaxoxo**


End file.
